


Olvídala

by londonnloverr



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9765485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonnloverr/pseuds/londonnloverr
Summary: Songfic inspirado en Olvídala de Banda XXI.





	

Emil estaba tirado en un sofá de dos cuerpos color beige. El aburrimiento inundaba cada rincón de su ser por lo que se dedicaba a actualizar cada medio minuto sus distintas redes sociales. Ni siquiera sabía que hacía en Italia pero como su coach lo había invitado de viaje recreativo para distenderse antes de comenzar la temporada y porque guardaba secretamente la esperanza de cruzarse _accidentalmente_ con Michele en algún momento, aceptó sin dudarlo ni pensarlo dos veces.

Enroscaba en su dedo índice un mechón rebelde de cabello al mismo tiempo que con el pulgar de la otra mano, revisaba nuevamente las actualizaciones de Twitter. Encontró un tweet bastante terrorífico Mickey lleno de emojis cabreados, signos de admiración y palabras en italiano que aún no comprendía. Ni siquiera se gastó en traducirlo, seguramente el traductor le diría que hablaba de patos y conejos cuando evidentemente estaba sacándose el demonio del cuerpo. Suspiró con resignación. Le quedaba menos de una semana en Roma y aún no había logrado verlo. Había pensado en usar de nexo conector a Sara pero sabía perfectamente que terminaría sentado con ella charlando sin poder verle ni un pelo al muchacho o lo que sería peor, estaría junto a ellos hablando sin parar de lo hermosa que era su hermana y lo mucho que debía ser protegida por él.

Acababa de subir una foto suya frente al Coliseo Romano a Instagram cuando algo lo descolocó por completo. Al parecer, la idea de contactar a Sara era cada vez más imposible ya que con una foto de Mila descubrió que no estaba allí. La colorada había actualizado su cuenta con una _selfie_ de ambas donde Sara le daba un beso tierno en la mejilla y la descripción de la foto no dejaba mucho lugar a dudas. Se refería a la morocha como su _novia_ junto con emojis de flores y corazones. Revisó los comentarios ya que creía que tal vez se trataba de una broma pero encontró a casi todos sus colegas felicitándolas por la incipiente relación, incluso el prodigio Plisetsky que había comentado: _Espero que no la espantes cuando descubra que usas el mismo pantalón y que te bañas poco. Suerte para ambas!_ Y un pulgar para arriba. Se planteó que si el pequeño tigre estaba felicitando a su compatriota, las cosas debían ser ciertas. Además, esa foto había sido publicada treinta minutos atrás mientras que el tweet de Mickey, veinticuatro minutos atrás. Alguna relación existiría entre ambas actualizaciones.

Se incorporó de golpe en el sofá haciendo que su estabilidad peligrase. Estuvo al borde de patinarse y terminar desparramado en el suelo, pero se aferró con fuerza al respaldar del mismo. Buscó entre los usuarios de la red al desdichado hermano Crispino para dejarle un mensaje privado. Lo maldecía en sus interiores por nunca haberle dado su número de teléfono y lo que era aún peor: nunca haberse tomado el trabajo de seguirlo en Twitter. Odiaba el sistema de mensajería privada de Instagram, lo desesperaba pero no le quedaba otra opción. Tras enviarle un escueto **Todo bien? Pasó algo grave? Vi tu tweet :P** tiró el teléfono sobre el acolchado y mullido sofá mientras se alejaba encaminado a su habitación.

Se movía como un autómata. Cuando cayó en cuenta, descubrió que se encontraba con el torso desnudo buscando entre las maletas una camiseta y un pantalón de jean. _Claro, como si Mickey te fuera a responder que si, que está en Roma y que quiere verte, iluso,_ se decía a si mismo mientras pasaba por su cabeza el cuello de una chomba color celeste agua marina con algunos detalles en blanco en la zona del pecho. Estaba a mitad de colocarse un pantalón pitillo negro cuando el sonido de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Tenía de tono de llamada una canción de David Guetta que ni siquiera recordaba como se llamaba ya que en su reproductor figuraba como _audio_ y una seguidilla de números, pero le gustaba tanto que no podía permitirse cambiarla. Lo intrigó demasiado recibir una llamada en esos momentos por lo que corrió a la sala con apenas una pierna en el jean, arrastrando por el piso la parte sin colocar. Sin darse cuenta, la pisó y terminó cayendo de cara al suelo a pocos metros del sofá. Se arrastró como si fuera un gusano para tomar con rapidez su teléfono. En la pantalla figuraba un número desconocido y con una característica que no recordaba haber visto antes. Con un poco de desilusión deslizó el dibujo del teléfono verde por su pantalla hasta que apareció el contador de minutos en ella.

— _Ciao_. _Come stai?_ —escuchó una voz familiar del otro lado de la línea y su corazón le dio un vuelco— Recién leí tu mensaje, además me enteré que andas cerca de casa —se río apenas y Emil supo que estaba haciéndolo de manera forzada.

—¿Mickey? Disculpa, no tengo tu número entre los contactos… —le respondió tratando de demostrar indiferencia.

—¿Nunca te lo di? —preguntó con incredulidad— Bueno, no importa. ¿Estás libre? Necesito despejarme —bufó como si alguien lo tuviera a punta de pistola. Se sintió dichoso ya que Emil no podría ver la manera en que se había sonrojado al pronunciar esas pocas palabras.

—Si. Mi entrenador salió a recorrer sin mí y estoy bastante cansado de mirar el techo. ¿Dónde nos encontramos? —le preguntó dejando que la emoción comenzara a adueñarse de su cuerpo. Asintió al recibir las coordenadas aunque su interlocutor no pudiera verlo. Se despidieron con un saludo bastante frío para el gusto de Emil pero no podía quejarse. Si meses atrás le hubieran dicho que estaría a punto de tener una especie rara de cita con su _crush_ en Roma, no lo hubiera creído posible.

 

Los nervios lo estaban poniendo más hiperactivo de lo común. Se encontró a si mismo poniéndose en puntas de pie para luego llevar todo el peso a sus talones cada diez segundos, tenía las manos en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón y miraba en todas las direcciones posibles. ¿Cuánto tardaría en llegar? ¿Era alguien puntual o solía aparecer muchos minutos después del horario pactado? Suspiró al notar que no sabía absolutamente nada sobre Mickey, que quizás al conocerlo en profundidad, la idea que tenía sobre él se difuminaría al instante. _¿Qué no es eso lo que sucede con los crush?_ Se preguntó tratando de buscar calma para su impaciente consciencia que comenzaba a tejer ideas a partir de supuestos.

Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Se sintió entre aliviado y desolado al notar que no habían pasado ni siquiera diez minutos desde la hora pautada. Recorrió la esquina en la que esperaba, como si caminar sirviera para aumentar la frecuencia en la que transcurrían los minutos. Se encontraba al borde de un colapso cuando chochó contra alguien. Iba mirando el suelo, tan concentrado que no lo vio venir al girar sobre si mismo para hacer por vigésima vez el mismo camino.

—¡Ey! ¿Emil? —murmuró la persona que ahora lo sostenía entre sus brazos. _¿Es que acaso es estúpido?_ Se preguntó el moreno al notar que ni siquiera había visto que era él. El checo levantó la vista con miedo, como si estuviera en los brazos del mismísimo señor de las Tinieblas, pero al notar que eran las manos de Mickey las que estaban posadas en sus brazos sosteniéndolo contra su pecho, se abalanzó sobre él efusivamente. Se apartó cuando cayó en cuenta del comportamiento maleducado que estaba teniendo.

—¡Mickey! —murmuró entre tartamudeos al separarse del agarre del italiano— ¿Entramos al bar? —le preguntó señalando con el pulgar el escaparate que estaba tras su espalda. Al recibir respuesta afirmativa, se encaminó hasta la puerta de vidrio. Había un cartel con algunos detalles florales pintados en cada esquina y en el medio con una tipografía sumamente delicada decía que el local se encontraba abierto.

Se sentaron cerca de una de las ventanas. El local estaba alegremente decorado con flores, con sillas y mesas al mejor estilo vintage, como si los años pasaran fuera del bar pero dentro no. Emil sonrió al notar que los cojines tenían decoraciones bordadas también. Le parecía un ambiente demasiado tierno para la situación en la que se encontraban pero prefería guardarse las opiniones en su mente antes que arruinarlo todo.

—Bien. ¿Ahora qué procede? —preguntó el italiano, cruzándose de brazos y de piernas al mismo tiempo. Lo miraba fijamente como si esperara que el otro fuera quién comenzara una conversación. Alzó una ceja frente al silencio que reinaba entre ellos. Le agradeció mentalmente a la moza que se acercó a tomarles el pedido ya que había logrado relajar el tenso ambiente. Emil pidió un batido de fresa, le dedicó una sonrisa a la joven mientras le devolvía el menú. Mickey no entendía por qué se sintió tan enojado frente a ese gesto. ¿Qué tenía la gente que lo rodeaba con irse con otras personas? ¿Por qué sentía que lo dejaban solo? Bufó mientras imitaba los movimientos del checo y le pidió un té rojo. La fulminó con la mirada mientras se alejaba.

—¿Qué tal todo? Pasó tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos —murmuró tratando de mantener su carácter alegre y jovial mientras lo hacía. Se sentía nervioso, ansioso y creía que su cuerpo le jugaría alguna mala pasada en cualquier momento, que terminaría sacando el mantel de un tirón, pateando la mesa o tirando su batido cuando lo trajeran…

—Todo mal —protestó desviando la mirada a la acerca— y sólo empeora.

Emil se quedó en silencio. Si bien se caracterizaba por ser una persona bastante efusiva, en ese momento era consciente que Mickey necesitaba su espacio, hablar a su ritmo y no ser presionado. Estaba pasando por tiempos difíciles y él sólo quería estar para él, apoyándolo a su manera, siendo un hombro sobre el cual llorar.

—Sara está saliendo con Mila, la colorada rusa —escupió de golpe— y no puedo aceptarlo. Sabía que separarnos del todo no era una buena idea. Se fue a entrenar a Rusia junto a esos vándalos, fue mi idea y ¡esto es lo que ocurre! —murmuró alzando el tono de voz. Emil notó como todos los músculos de sus brazos estaban tensados, como una vena se marcaba más en su garganta y las miradas que les dedicaba a los transeúntes inocentes que pasaban por la acera— Quisiera irme a Rusia cuanto antes, necesito que vuelva a mi vida.

—Creo que algo que ambos necesitaban era espacio. Estuvieron juntos desde que fueron concebidos, Michele —le dijo con apenas un hilo de voz. Era extraña la relación de esos dos, más aún para él que veía todo desde afuera como un simple espectador. Al menos la manera en que Mickey se refería a ella, lo sobreprotector que era, entre otras actitudes, eran más de pareja que de hermanos y lo intrigaba demasiado.

—¿Cómo hago?

—¿Cómo haces qué? —le respondió con otra pregunta mientras la moza dejaba los pedidos en la mesa y se alejaba sin decir absolutamente nada.

—Para decirle que no he podido olvidarla. Emil… —tomó una de sus manos por encima de la mesa y lo miró fijamente— Por más que lo intente, sus recuerdos quedan en mi mente.

—Nadie dijo que tienes que olvidarla en tan poco tiempo —trató de restarle importancia al asunto, pero tenía bien claro que lo mejor para su ¿amigo? ¿Conocido? Era dejar de lado todo lo vivido con ella y empezar a crear nuevas situaciones con nuevas personas.

—Voy a volverme loco. Siento enloquecer al verla alegre, sonreír y no es conmigo —agachó la cabeza y daba pequeños movimientos en negación. Estaba triste, su lenguaje corporal lo delataba lo suficiente.

—Yo sé que estás arrepentido y duele, pero ya no eres nada en su vida. Bueno, su hermano sigues siendo. Pero ella ya encontró con quién vivir y que la busques… es un absurdo. —tomó la mano que estaba sobre la suya con la restante, le hacía pequeñas caricias con el pulgar mientras lo miraba con impotencia. ¿Qué podría hacer por él? —Olvídala —susurró.

—Es que no quiero hacerlo.

—Olvídala, mejor olvídala. Arráncala de ti —agregó, haciendo un movimiento brusco para liberar ambas manos. Se llevó una al pecho e hizo un mohín exagerado tratando de representar la extracción de algo de su cuerpo—, ya tiene otro amor.

Michele lo miró extrañado. No entendía a qué se refería con _otro_ amor si él era solamente su hermano. Se secó con el dorso de su mano las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos sin permiso alguno.

—Mickey, arráncala de ti —insistió—, ve y busca otra ilusión —le guiñó un ojo para luego recostarse contra el respaldar de la silla y se cruzó de brazos.

—Eres un idiota —le respondió entre risas.

Nunca había pensado que el checo que él creía que estaba detrás de su hermana, ahora lo estaba haciendo sonreír en un momento tan difícil para él. Quizás después de todo tenía razón. Durante la tarde que compartieron, pensó en la posibilidad de entregarle su corazón a alguien de la misma manera que Sara lo estaba haciendo en Rusia. _¿Qué hay de malo con intentar?_ Se dijo a si mismo mientras veía a Emil sonreír frente al escaparate de una tienda de peluches…


End file.
